Changes in the pilings used for construction and earth work have necessitated improvements in the apparatus used to drive pilings. Cost and safety concerns have made metal and timber pilings less desirable. Consequently, lightweight reinforced concrete piles or polymeric sheet piles will be used more often. Traditional percussion pile drivers would damage these lightweight pilings. Thus, a need exits for an improved driver for pilings. The subject invention uses hydraulics to impose a steady driving pressure upon the piling to drive it into place.